Denmark Disaster
by Lizzie Dalton
Summary: Rosalin Waldemar has everything, she's one of the wealthiest people in the U.S., but is unhappy. Because the only thing she wants more than anything else in world is to know her mother, who is in Denmark, still, after leaving 11 years ago...cont. inside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: 'Ello, 'Ello, my name is LiZzIe and I am new to the Fairy Tale category, but please read my literature! LOL This story is about a girl named Rosalin, who lives in a mansion with her daddio and maid Mrs. Raimi, she has everything accept the one thing she wants more than anything else in the world, to know her mother. It's sad or depressing, she didn't die. :P Please read and review! Thanks, peace and luvv,**

**Lizzie**

As far as I know, I live in a world that in which only happiness and confusion exist. I live with my Dad, and only my Dad. My mother left my Dad and me right after I was born because her great aunt was dying, and she needed to be in Denmark with her. It's been eleven and a half years since then, and she couldn't come back. I asked my Dad once if she abandoned us, but she didn't. No one on her side of the family knew about Dad and me, and she knew that if they did, they would've killed her, or me, which was a good point, so when asked if she couldn't care for her dying great aunt in Denmark, she said no at first because of us, but then they asked what was keeping her here, and if she'd said Dad and me, it would've been it for us. So that's how we ended up, just the two of us. Sometimes I wish I knew my mom, I dream about knowing her, and I try and ask Dad millions of questions about her, but I don't get hardly any answers. I think it's too painful for Dad to talk about her, I think he misses her more than anything and blames himself for her having to leave. It's more her stupid great aunt's fault more than anyone else's.

My Grandmother thinks that it's because she was sixteen and a half when she had to leave us and go to Denmark, but it's not. I always wonder if Mom's stuck there, or doesn't want to come back. But something tells me that she does, but no one will let her. Even though something tells me she wants to. He great aunt _must _be dead by now. It's been eleven years. I mean, I guess, sure, she still _could _be alive, but come on, she isn't Zeus!

I was particularly down about not knowing Mom one day, I came into the kitchen and sat on the counter, waiting for our maid, Mrs. Raimi, to finish with the windows.

"You don't have to just sit there, you _can _help." she says.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just don't feel up to it,"

"What? Now Miss Rosalin, I have never known you not to be up to shinin' faucets, are you sure you're alright?"

"Well…"

"Miss Rosalin, if there's somethin' wrong with ya, you better tell me," she says.

"Well…okay, I just…I wish I knew my mom."

"Honey, we all wish we knew your mom. The only one lucky enough to meet Miss Damara."

"You mean you never met her…?"  
"Oh wait, that's a lie, I did meet her once. Lovely woman."

"Mrs. Raimi, what's she like?"

"Well, seein as I only met her once, and your father must've had a much closer relationship with her than I ever did, I'm probably not the best to ask,"

"He won't tell me anything."

"And why not?"

"I dunno know."

"Well, okay, I'll try. She was very, very, pretty. Looked a lot like you, lovely smile, very sweet, and…she loved your father, and he loved her…he was always just…" she stops to smile and shake her head in nostalgia, "The happiest I'd ever seen him when he was around her."

"You worked for Daddy all his life, right?"

"Well, not him personally, but all of the Waldemar's, yes."

"Wow…she sounds amazing. Why don't I know her?"

"Miss Rosalin, you know why."

"But Mrs. Raimi, she couldn't _still _be in Denmark taking care of her great aunt! I think she actually left, and no one will tell me the truth."

"Now, Miss Rosalin, you that isn't true-"

"I have to find out where she is!"

"Miss Rosalin, you can't do that, Denmark is on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean!"

"I know." I say, and dash up the stairs.

To be honest, I'm not quite sure what I'm doing, but I want more than anything to fly to Denmark and just meet this woman myself. Wait a second…that's exactly what I'm going to do.

**A/N: Cliff hanger, but please review!**

**-Lizzie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alrighty, I received one review! WOOO-HOO! And thank you so much allylc: -) : -) Anywhoo…this next chapter is pretty interesting,**

**Enjoy! Luvv,**

**Lizzie**

I stand in my room reflecting for a few minutes, thinking, "_How_ am I just going to jet off to Denmark? I can't I need a passport, I need money, and I need somewhere to stay once I _get _there and-…Oh…Dad's travel agent…she works for the Waldemars…not just Dad….I'll call her, and I'll be in Denmark before anyone can say…, 'Rosalin's in Denmark.'."

I begin to pack, just a few things. Because I just need to meet her, not live with her. I then hide my suitcase behind the door and run to Daddy's office. I search through his address book until I find Vivien the travel agent's number. I rip the page out and shove it in my pocket. I then run back to my room, and sit down at my desk and begin writing my note to Mrs. Raimi, and then one to Dad. Mrs. Raimi's reads:

_Dearest Mrs. Raimi, _

_Thank-you for always answering my questions, and always caring for me, I don't know what I'd do without you. Neither does my Dad. :P. I will miss you in the few days I am out of…town. But I need to go to find out about someone…er…something that people refuse to talk to me about. Please don't think I ran away, I will come back, just in a few days. But me needing to do this has nothing to do with you or Dad. Please take care of Dad while I'm gone. Never lose the faith:P._

_Love always, _

"_Miss" haha Rosalin._

_Rosalin Waldemar_

Then I sign my name all fancy, and fold it up and set it on Mrs. Raimi's wash stand. Then I go back to my desk and compose my letter to Dad:

_Dearest Dad, _

_I know you'll end up thinking that this is your fault, and let's face it, it kinda is. I want to know about Mom more than anything in the entire world, and you won't tell me anything about her! And it's because of that that I have to go find out for myself. I am coming back, so don't think I ran away. Please don't hate me._

_Love, _

_Rosie_

_Rosalin Waldemar_

I finish that letter by signing my name all fancy, then I set it on his desk, and get ready to hit the airport the first thing tomorrow morning.

**A/N: I know this was really short, I'll write more later, promise. : -)**

**Love,**

**Lizzie**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's a much longer chapter, I was in such a hurray to help my mom with something that I just wanted somethin written, LOL so yeah:P Again, thank you so so so so so much allylc for reviewing!**

**Oh! And it's the Queen Of England's birthday today, so wish her a happy 80th. Britannia and her family had to fly there on Wednesday, so she could be there 'cause that's her Queen and everything, but she'll be back tomorrow, so yeah, I just thought I'd share that. **

**HAPPY EIGHTIETH BIRTHDAY QUEEN ELIZABETH THE SECOND!**

**Love,**

**L:I:Z:Z:I:E**

That night, after avoiding Dad and Mrs. Raimi, which wasn't easy, I couldn't really sleep, because as soon as they found the letters, I had to be gone, or they'd find me and _make _me stay, which just was _not _happening. I HAD to meet my mom, and I had to do it fast.

I was already dressed for the next day, armed with my pullover American Eagle grey jacket, grey Abercrombie capris, and my Chanel sunglasses. My Louis Vuitton luggage was sitting next to the door, and since I was so nervous, all I could do was pace.

Back and forth across the room, pacing. That was all I did. For the next three hours until the sun was rising, and peering in through the trees. I could hear alarms buzzing in Dad's and Mrs. Raimi's rooms, so I made my escape quick, I grabbed my suitcase, and my carry on, Vivien's phone number and my purse. And that was it, I dashed out the front door, and the taxi I'd called, picked me up in a matter of minutes.

I was really nervous now. Sitting in the taxi thinking about what she'd be look, what she'd look like. Would she like me? Would she hate me? Would she be mad because I'd found her? I didn't know…I'll I knew was that today I was meeting my mom, and that's all that mattered. I did take a Rolaid out of my purse though, because my stomach was so nervous I thought I was going to go crazy.

"Miss…?" The cab driver says.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"That'll be seven eighty-five."

"Huh?"

"Your fare,"

"OH! Right, right. Sorry," I say and take a five, two ones, two quarters, three dimes, and a nickel and hand it to him.

"Thank-you. And it's quite alright,"

I smile, and say, "Thank-you." and I drag my suitcase, and purse out of the taxi, and stand on the curb.

Now what? I have to get a ticket. So that's what I do. I go up to the first class line and the clerk says, "Hello. Welcome to Virgin Atlantic Airways, my name is Crystal, **_HOW _**can I help you?"

I lean back because of her eccentricity, but manage to say, "Hello, I need a flight to Denmark."

"Uh-huh, what city?"

"City?"  
"Yeah, there's Copenhagen, which is the largest, and-"

"There's fine."

"Are you sure…?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then, when is your departure…?"

"Um…Tuesday…"

"Alright then. You'll be on flight 809, at gate…15." she says and hands me my ticket.

"Thank-you." I say, as I wheel my suitcase to gate 15.

And I still can't believe how nervous I am, as I stop to look at the board with all the flight numbers listed on it, and I find, 'Hartford to Copenhagen…on time.' I sigh with relief, I still can't believe this is happening, I'm going to Denmark!

I can finally almost relax, so I sit down and put my iPod in as I try and shut my eyes. I scroll down my play list until I find Breaking Free by Troy and Gabriella, then I hit play, and shut my eyes.

_We're soaring, flying  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach _

_Gabriella: If we're trying,  
So we're breaking free _

_Troy: You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are _

_Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts _

_Both: But your faith, it gives me strength   
Strength to believe… _

_We're breaking free  
We're soaring, flying   
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying, yeah we're breaking free _

_Troy: Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control _

_Gabriella: Connected by a feeling  
In our very souls _

_Both: Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So everyone can see… _

"Excuse me? Excuse me!" Someone says as they tap me.

"Huh?" I say and blink about a thousand times to see three people staring at me.

"We're sorry, but are you on this flight?" the woman in the group says.

I squint at them like they're crazy, then I look at the all the people boarding near the sign that says, 'Hartford to Copenhagen.' "Oh my God! Yes! I'm on this flight, Oh my God, thank-you, I don't know what I would've done if I'd missed this flight!" I say as I lower my sunglasses from the top of my head, and grab all of my stuff.

"Are you visiting someone?" The woman asks me.

"Yeah. What about you guys?"

"We're going on vacation,"

"Cool, I've never been before."

"Really? Copenhagen is _amazing. _It's where the queen lives."

"Really?"

"Um-hum, the Queen and her advisor, who's almost considered the Queen because the actual Queen's so old. She's been advisor since she was sixteen,"

This snaps me to attention, "Wait a minute, _WHAT!_"

"Yeah, this girl's great aunt or something was dying, and she was sent to help her…and they made her Queen's advisor, because her great aunt was the advisor, she's in all the books, she's quite fascinating." She hands me _The Guide To Denmark _and sure enough there's endless pages on this lady. But something about this story sounds a little too familiar, so when I finally see a picture of this lady, I feel like I see me. And when I see her name, "Damara Margrethe Alexandrine Amalienborg Swane." I know who she is. The almost Queen of Denmark, is my mother.

**A/N: OH! Bet No one saw that coming! I have 2 hit the hay, but I'll 4 sure write more tomorrow!**

**Love, **

**Lizzie**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: LOL, I knew no one would, obviously, that was the point, LOL. :P. Anyway, thanks again allylc for reviewing! And now, On with Chapter 4! LOL.**

Now, to be completely honest, I, Rosalin Damara Alexandrine Waldemar have never, in my entire life been speechless, but believe you me, I am now. I lift my sunglasses to the top of my head, and just stare, mouth a gape, at the book. At my mother. I knew talking to my mom was going to be weird, but now that she was the almost Queen of another country! I could tell it was going to much harder.

"Are you alright…?" The woman asks me.

"Um…I-I…don't know." I manage to say.

"Wait…I'd recognize those eyes anywhere, you're related to her aren't you?"

"Who…?"

"The Queen's advisor."

"But the pictures in black and white…"

"Yes, but by the pigment, I can tell she has the same eyes." I just stare, so she laughs and says, "I'm a photographer."

"Ohhhh…!" I say

Then as she's about to comment the almost Queen of Denmark and my uncanny resemblance again, my cell phone rings, and as soon as I see the number, I don't want to pick it up.

"Hello…" I say.

"Rosalin Damara Alexandrine WALDEMAR."

"Hi…Dad."

"WHAT were you thinking? You can not, and do not just leave a note and leave TOWN! What is the matter with you! I don't _believe _this. Where are you?"

"I'm um…I'm-"

"FLIGHT 809 TO COPENHAGEN, LAST CALL." comes blaring over the intercom, and try to cover the phone, but there's no hope, Dad heard.

"Copenhagen! You're leaving the country! Rosalin, you can not begin to imagine how furious I am right-"

"What!" I yell into the phone, then make noise like static and say, "We're breaking up…" static noise, "Love you. See ya when I get back, bye." I say and hang up. That was trying.

"Wait…who was that?"

"Who was who?"

"The person you were on telephone with,"  
"My Dad…"

"Oh my goodness! Your father is Baird Waldemar!"

"Yeah…"  
"He's one of the wealthiest men in all of the United States, why did you hang up on him?"

"Because…"

To tell you the truth, I had just met these people and they were already treating me like I was famous, I mean, I was used to that, Daddy makes it pretty obvious to anyone. But, thankfully, we started filing into the plane, and I didn't have to think about why I hung up on him. Maybe I'd hurt his feelings, I mean, I wanted to fly all the way across the ocean to meet my other parent when I already had a great one. But, what Dad didn't understand is that I needed to know my mom. I had Mrs. Raimi, but no matter _how _hard she tried, she couldn't be Damara Swane, she wasn't my mom.

I found my seat on the plane and put the iPod earphones in and listened to Mrs. Raimi's favorite song, "Respect,".

"Miss…?" someone says.

"Hum…?" I say, and take the earphones out.

"Miss?"

"What?"

"Are you Rosalin Waldemar…?"

"Yes."

"You have a message from a Mr. Baird Waldemar."

"Oh great," I say sarcastically.

"The message is," she clears her throat, "Rosalin, you won't find what you're seeking in Denmark. As far as I'm concerned, she stayed because she found happiness elsewhere. I wanted to tell you so you wouldn't be hurt when you got there. I'm sorry you had to find out, but I never thought you'd fly there. Call me when you can. Love, Dad."

"No…" I say as I'm almost starting to cry, "She didn't fall in love with someone else!" Just then I realize I'm screaming at the stewardess, when I should be screaming at Dad. I turn away from her and dial my cell phone frantically.

"Hello?" Answers Mrs. Raimi.

"Hi, Mrs. Raimi."

"Miss Rosalin! Hey girl, we miss ya here. Ooh, but Mr. Waldemar, he ain't happy."

"I know, I need to talk to him, like now."

"Alright, honey. Hold on one second."

I wait for about two minutes before Dad says, "Yes?"

"Dad she didn't fall in love with someone else."

"Rosie, you don't know that."

"Yeah, I do."

"How? Are you already there?"  
"No…but I just know, okay."

"Rosie, she's been gone _eleven _years, the woman had to have died in that amount of time, okay? Just accept it."

"No but she's-"

"Look, call me when you get there, but I'm only trying to warn you so you aren't hurt when you get there."  
"I won't be, Dad."

"Alright, good luck."

"Thanks, but I won't need it."

And with that he hangs up. I almost feel bad, but I try not to as I listen to the song on my iPod that describes my parents relationship perfectly, Collide.

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_Yeah_

_But I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find, you and I collide_

_I'm quiet, you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know_

_I'm always on your mind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_You somehow find, you and I collide_

_Don't stop here_

_I've lost my place_

_I'm close behind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find, you and I collide_

_You finally find _

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

I dose off again, and dream about my mom. But this time, the intercom wakes me up, because it's saying, "Fasten your seat belts, we're preparing to land."

"Hallelujah!" I say, as I tighten my seat belt and hold on to my bag as I can't help but get nervous again.

As we land, I'm getting more nervous by the minute, and I don't exactly know why. Sure, I'm nervous because I'm meeting my mom, but maybe I'm more nervous because she's the Queen…

As I wheel my suitcase into the airport, and look around, I remember I have no idea where I'm going. But as I'm wandering around looking for somewhere to sit, so I can call Vivien, I notice someone holding a sign that says, "Wadlemar". Daddy called a car? How sweet.

"Excuse me?" I say when I walk over there.

"Yes?"

"Are you for me or is there another Waldemar here?"

"That depends, are you Miss Rosalin Waldemar?"

"Yeah,"

"Alright then, this is your car. You'll be taken to the Imperial Hotel."

"Okay, thank-you." I say, and he takes my luggage as I jump in the town car.

As we're driving to the hotel, all I can think about is how nervous I am. I can't believe my mother is the almost Queen. I day dream about her as we drive to the hotel, when we're about half way down the road, I notice a _huge _crowd of people below this like castle's balcony. I turn and look at the driver and ask, "Excuse me, sir? Why are all of those people there?"

"Oh, the Queen's advisor is speaking to the public today." he answers.  
"No way! Can we go over there?"

"Of course."

**A/N: That's all 4 now, more tomorrow.**

**Lizzie**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long 2 update, but I've been writing it in my head the past couple of days lolz, anyway, thank you sooooooooo much allylc for continuing to review! **

**Anywayz, on with chapter 5!**

**L.O., L.O., L.O., L.O, V.E.,**

**LiZzIe**

"Great!" I squeak as I get all excited and stare at the balcony. The car stops a little ways away from the castle, I'm about to open my own door when I see the driver come to open my door for me.

"Oh, thank-you, but I could've done that…" I say jumping out of the car.

"I know, but it's my job, plus, Baird is one of my favorite passengers. He misses you."

"I know. Oh, so you know my Dad?

"Very well. The name's Butch, or he calls me that."

"Rosalin, well, you knew that. Dad calls me Rosie."

He smiles and we walk toward the castle. I'm willing to settle for behind all of the people, but he looks at me like I've lost it, and says, "A Waldemar, no matter what country they may be in, _never _stands _behind _anyone."

"That's what Dad always says, but I thought it was a--Whoa!" I'm cut off, because he just takes my arm and pulls me along this pathway next to the castle, he drags me along until we get to the front of the crowd and stand semi off to the side. Then all of sudden everyone goes awry. I lift my sunglasses to the top of my head and stare as _the _prettiest woman ever steps out onto the balcony.

She's wearing typical Queen clothing, she has on a silk or almost silk light grey, almost silver long dress on, it has a V-neck and she has a diamond pendant around her neck, and of course, a tiara, which looks more like a crown, but isn't. She also looks _just like _me. Well, I guess, I look just like her, but whatever, same difference.

As soon as the crowd is finished showing their appreciating by making noise, they all silence, and bow in respect. I almost don't, but my chauffer, who Dad called Butch, I don't know if that's actually his name, but anyway, Butch about yanks my arm off trying to get me to bow. As soon as everyone rises when she signals, she looks around at everyone, and Butch waves, a grand wave, and she sees, and smiles, and waves back! I almost faint, but I definitely get butterflies in my stomach, but I decide while we've got her attention, to wave too. She smiles also, and waves back! No way, she's officially seen me, and she waved at me! I almost can't even believe it, I'm busy smiling and staring at her when she starts he speech.

"Loyal citizens of Denmark…! I, as the advisor to Her Majesty, have put forth the suggestion the people made to better the situation of the orphanage, I have hired construction to work on that as soon as possible."

I'm sure she continued talking, but that was all I needed to hear. She was a good person who wanted the orphans to have a nice place to live. And as far as I was concerned, there was no King's advisor, and no wedding ring, she hadn't forgotten Dad! I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying now, just the sound of her voice.

She must've talked for about twenty minutes before all of sudden, everyone cheers again, and she turns around and goes inside the castle.

"Wait!" I say, then turn to Butch, "Where's she going?"

"She's done with her speech, but I don't know…let's ask him." he says, gesturing toward a guard, "Excuse me, sir?" he says.

"Yee-essss…?" He draws out.

"Is there a possibility we can have a word with Her Majesty's advisor?" Butch asks.

"Of course…" he draws out again, "Heee-rrre… she comessss…" he says.

"Hello Jackson," The Queen's Advisor says to the drawing out guard.

"Hello…dear…these people…would like to have a worddd…with youuu…" he says.

"Oh, he-" she says when she see me. She squints and looks at me more closely, and I take that as a sign to hit the dirt, so I kneel down, and Butch does the same. When she reaches her hand out, I misread her, because of the way she holds it out, it looks like she wants me to kiss it, like I've seen people do in movies, so when I do, she laughs and says, "Oh, thank-you, but I was going to help you up."

I turn about as red as the Fruit Punch Gatorade I drank on the plane, as I take her hand, and she pulls me up.

"Oops, sorry, I've never actually been in the presence of a Queen."

"I'm not the Queen, and even though people don't have to, they always bow. It's nice, of course, but I don't think they _know _I'm not the Queen."

"Huh…"

She smiles, as she glances at my un-Queen viewing worthy clothing, and I quickly say, "Your Majesty, This is such an honor. I've waited my whole life for this."

"Really? You don't sound Danish…"

"Well, neither do you…"

"Well, no, but how did you know about me if you didn't live here?"

"It's…it's a long story. But um, hey, that was a _fabulous _speech you made today,"

"Oh, thank-you."

"And what you're doing for the orphans, is really, really, sweet." I say, then laugh nervously.

"Thank-you. This is going to sound strange, but…have…have we met before?"

"No, only in my dreams." I say, and laugh again.

"You've…dreamt you've met me…?"

"Yeah, like all the time, but never in any of them was I this nervous,"

She smiles, and I try to smile back, but my face like tightens and I can't. So I notice Butch toeing the dirt, and I decide to take the focus off of me, "Um, Your Majesty, meet my father's chauffer and business colleague, B…Bu…"

"Butchianhiah Ringe," he says.

"Ah, _you're _Danish." she says.

"Indeed, Your Majesty." he says, and tips his hat.

"So, she said you're her father's chauffer, he must be wealthy, does he live here?"

"Baird? Oh no, in Hartford."

"Baird? Baird as in Baird Waldemar…?"

"Uh-huh, how'd you know that?" I ask, but then feel like an idiot, because I _know _how she _knows _that.

"Oh my…God…child…what's your name…?"

"Rosalin," I say.

She gasps, and puts her hand over her mouth and just stares at me. Wheels are turning, cogs are clicking…she knows who I am.

"I…I…have a meeting. JACKSON." she says.

"Yessss….ma'am…we'll…be…off…" he says and escorts her off.

"Oh! It was lovely meeting you!" she says over her shoulder.

I can't believe what's just happened, I'm so shocked I just say, "Same here…" and continue being shocked, she's _just _met the daughter she practically abandoned and then she runs off! I want to run after her, and give her a piece of my mind, but then I figure, that she's overwhelmed, but she still could've stayed…

I walk ahead of Butch and jump into the town car.

"You okay?" He asks.

"No. She finds out she's my mom, and leaves." I say.

"Well, we could…go to the castle…"

"We could?"

"Um-hum."

"You're the best chauffer EVER!"

"Why, thank-you. I think she went…this way."  
"Yeah,"

We drive closer to the castle, or castle-ish building, it's more like one tower all by itself. Anyway, we get out and walk up it, where another guard practically lets us in after we ask to see her. He escorts us down a hallway, and says, "She's right in there."

"I'll wait out here," Butch says.

"'K…" I say nervously, and proceed through the door.

She's sitting in a high backed throne looking chair and a maid is dusting while she's talking about something.

"…I just don't understand…why now! Why not a long time ago? And why did Baird not come with her? I mean…what if he got over me? What if he's married…"

"Your Majesty-"

"Please, Damara."

"Alright, D…Damara, he doesn't love anyone else."

"But how am I supposed to know that?"

"I don't know, ma'am…"

I move out of the way as she leaves the room and I bow before I enter.

"Oh, my…hello." she says.

"Look, Your Majesty…I know who you are, and I know how you know me." I say.

"Dear," she sighs, "Is Ba-your father happy?"

"Dad? I guess, I mean, he likes lives in his office, he's always quite, he doesn't talk much."

"Oh no…"

"What?"

She shakes her head, "He was never like that, I did that."

"Did what?"

"Made him that way. Do you two talk?"

"Hardly…"

"When you do, what do you talk about?"

"I dunno…he'll ask me how my day was…or…if anything interesting happened…that's about it."

"I don't believe it…"

"Well, that's just Dad. I mean as far back as I can remember he's been like that. Mrs. Raimi practically raised me."

"Safara? She raised you?"

"Pretty much, I mean, maybe when I was a baby Dad did…but I don't know, obviously."

She shakes her head and starts to say something, when, of course, my phone rings.

"Sorry, I have to take this." I say.

"It's okay, go ahead."

"Hello…?" I say.

"Rosie."

"Hi Dad."  
"You're in Denmark?"

"Um-hum, met some _fabulous _people so far."

"That's nice. Listen, have you found Da…your mother yet."

I turn to look at her as I start to say, "Ye-" but her expression is saying otherwise, "No…not yet."

"Oh, well, if you find her with a husband, and children, I _won't_ say 'I told you so'."

"What do you mean _children_? Don't you mean _other _children?"

"No…"  
"Then what am I to her Dad?"

"You're her second biggest regret. Her biggest is me."

"Dad you do not know how wrong you are, she-" I say on the verge of tears, "She loves us, or you anyway."

"Rosalin…what is it going to take for you to realize, _she _left _us. _WHY would you leave people when you love them?"

"She left because she had to take care of family, not because she wanted to start another one. She had us, and she still has me, I don't know about you…"

"Rosie…she left, okay. She left me with a newborn child, if I didn't have Mrs. Raimi, I wouldn't have made it, you do not just leave people with newborn children."  
"Someone in her family was dying, Dad! I would've left too."

"Rosie, you haven't even _met _the woman and you're _defending _her. You have no idea if the whole relative dying was true or not."  
"Yeah, I do."

"How?"

"I…can't tell you."

"Then this conversation is over, I'll see you on Tuesday."

"Bye."

And I hang up. I turn and stare at Mom? The Queen?

"I'm sorry." she says.

"For what?" I ask.

"Everything, leaving, making you defend me and not being able to say why, changing your father _completely._ Just everything,"

"It's okay, you don't have to be sorry."

"Yes, I do. Look, Rosalin, everything's been insane since I left the states, I don't even know why I did,"  
"Because of your great aunt…"

"Obviously, but I had _no _idea that I'd be gone for this long. I shouldn't have left, I left Baird with a newborn child for God's sake!"

"M-D-Your Majesty, it was important that you came here, I mean, Dad and I ended up okay,"

"I don't understand you…you don't even know me, and you're defending me."

"Well, whether I know you or not, I've wanted, wished, dreamed, and _hoped _that one day I'd finally meet you. So excuse me if I'm being a little grateful that I _finally _have."  
"I'm sorry, it's just, you can't be sure I'm even a nice person, I mean, you haven't spent but five minutes with me."

"Believe me, that's longer than I would have settled for. Just to see you in person, talk to you, hear you say my name. I would've given _anything _for that. I wish I knew you better than I do, in fact, every year for my birthday, I'd wish I'd get to meet you. And every wishbone, that's what I'd wish, every coin I'd throw in a fountain, every time I'd see four one's in a row, every time I'd find a Dandelion, always my wish."

She's tearing up now, but as much as I don't want to be, so am I.

"S…seriously? That was the _only _thing you'd wish for…?"

"Um-hum. It's the only thing I've wanted more than anything else in the world."

She stares at me for a really long time before she reaches out her hand, but then pulls it back. She waits a second, then does it again, but pulls back. Finally, I reach out, but pull back. Then, she tries _again _and actually touches my shoulder. I got goose bumps, and I think she did too. We both kind of just stand there for about five minutes, absorbing this, when she takes her other hand, and touches my other shoulder, then after about another five minutes absorbing _this _when she finally hugs me. I almost panic, because I couldn't believe this, I was actually hugging my _mom. _The one I'd dreamed about, the one that was never spoken of, but _always _thought of, the one that I'd imagine I'd talk to when I was upset, or even when I wasn't. The one everyone told me I looked like, even though I'd never seen. I couldn't believe it.

We both start crying, of course. Because even _she _can't believe it's me. And in the middle of crying, she pulls back, and looks at me, then she smiles, and says, "I can't believe it's you."

Then I try and smile, but end up crying harder, and say, "_I _can't believe it's _you_."

Then we hug again, and continue crying for about an hour, before we finally pull back and stare at each other. Then we end up laughing. She dries her tears, then mine, and we laugh at _that, _then she takes my hand and gestures for me to sit in a throne chair across from her.

"So tell me, what things do you like to do?" she asks.

"Um…I like to draw…mostly what I pictured you looked like, I like to…sing, talk to Mrs. Raimi, and…OH I LOVE my iPod. What about you?"

She giggles at my enthusiasm, then responds with, "Well, I also like to draw, but I mostly draw like what the buildings that should be redesigned would look like, and gowns for the Queen, and things like that. Oh! And one of my designs is framed right over there," -she points to the wall behind me,- "that is what they're using to redesign the orphanage."

"Really?" I ask, as I turn to look at it. And really, it's the best design I've ever seen, not only does it look amazing, but it looks like it would actually work, like it isn't too extravagant, but extravagant enough…you know what I mean? "Wow…"

"Do you like it?" She says as she joins me in front of it.

"Yes! A lot. I mean…it's like not _too _extravagant, but-"

"Just extravagant enough," we say together, then giggle.

"M…D…What exactly should I call you?"  
"Well, whatever you're most comfortable with,"  
"Like…do I have choices…?"

"Of sure, you can call me…Your Majesty's advisor, Damara…or…what I'd love for you to call me, but I don't know if you're comfortable calling me just yet…"

"What?" I ask, _praying _it's what I think it is.

"Mom."

"That's it! That's what I wanna call you."

"Are you sure…?"  
"Uh-huh! I've waited eleven years to call someone that, believe me I'm going to."

**A/N: Long one, but more latah.**

**Love,**

**lizzie**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! It's been a while, but yeah, and this chapter's a lil short, but it kinda ties up loose ends, and I promise a longer one reallll soon!**

**Love,**

**Lizzie**

**Oh, and thanks so much allylc, you're a doll! **

We both laugh at _that, _then I ask, "So…what were you and Dad like before me? And…before Denmark?"

"Well…" she says almost blushing, "We were very in love back then, and inseparable."

"Aw…"

"I know, and when ever we were together, I always felt…I don't know…complete. You know what I mean?"

"Kinda."

"Anyway, he and I knew even though we felt that way about each other, we were too young to get married. But…we _didn't _think we were too young to conceive you. Well, we didn't know that would happen, actually…when I found out, I don't think I've ever been more scared in my entire life."

"Why…?"

"I don't know, lot's of different reasons,"

"Was Dad scared…?"

"I think, but we knew we would make it. I hated leaving the two of you, but I knew I had to, I just didn't think I'd end up the Queen's advisor."

"You mean you never knew your great aunt was the Queen's advisor?"

"No."

"Wow…so, if you ever get back to the U.S., what'll happen with you and Dad?"

"I…don't know. I don't think he'll want anything to do with me."

"Why…?"

"Because, of everything that's happened. Would _you _want anything to do with me?"

"Yeah-huh!"

She shakes her head, and laughs, "Okay, stupid question. I don't know…but…I think…if you'll let me, I want to come back to the states with you."

"What! NO WAY!" I say, almost too excited to stand.

"Well, I think that eleven years is long enough, and I should come back, that is…if you want me to,"

"Of course! I can't believe this!" I say as I jump up and down, and go to hug her.

Little did I know, the rest of Denmark would _not _be as happy as I was.

**A/N: And this, ladies and gentlemen, is where _Disaster _comes into the title!**

**Love,**

**Lizzie**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short, this one's longer. LOL Thanks for always reviewing allylc! & A new reviewer! Thank-you so much maskeddragonfly0926! && I know this chapter isn't gonna be one hundred percent accurate, I know the Danish wouldn't riot, like they're going to, but that's what has to happen in the story, so bare with me, please. lol**

**Love,**

**Lizzie**

"So, how are you going to go about this, just _leave_?" I ask.

"Uh…well, I'm not entirely sure, all I need is a vacation, I'm not the Queen, and she _is _here…" Mom says.

"Okay, so who are you going to give your notice to…?"

"Anyone, possibly Jackson, he handles all of my affairs."

"Okay…"

She peers out of the door and calls for Jackson.

"Ye…esss…your…majesty…?" he says.

"I need to go into the States for a few days, will you let everyone know?" Mom asks.

"Oh…no…ma'am…you cannot…leave…you're…the Queen…"

"No, I am her advisor, she can handle things while I'm gone."

"No, ma'am…you can't leave. They won't allow it."

"Who's they…?"

"The citizens, of course! They will not take this Your Majesty, they will keep you if here by force!"  
"Jackson…they can't do that! I'm going back to the states to see the man I love and there is nothing anyone is going to do about it."

"Fine…but the rest of Denmark is _not _going to like this."

Mom rolls her eyes, she doesn't appear too scared, but I am. Very. I can't imagine what these people would do for their Queen…

After Jackson leaves, I say, "Mom, you said 'the man you love,' did you mean Dad…?"

"Of course." she laughs.

"You aren't scared of what the people are gonna do when they find out you want to leave…?"

"No. What can they do?"

I shrug, but a ton of things are going through my head.

"I have to change, then we can head off."

"Head off…? You mean, now?"

"Yes. I want to get back there as soon as possible."

"Wow…how long has it been since you've seen Dad…?"  
"Eleven and…a half years."

"Wow…he'll be happy to see you."

"I hope…" she smiles, then turns and leaves the room.

I wait for about twenty minutes, pacing around the room looking at and touching all the throne chairs, and candle sticks around the room. I was playing with the tassel on one of them when she came back in the room, and she looked totally different. She was wearing jeans, a white eyelet shirt, and a jean jacket. Totally different from the gown I'd seen her in before. She also looked less intimidating, probably 'cause she'd lost the crown, that made her almost unapproachable.

"So…" she says.

"I like this look better, you look really nice."

"Thank-you. You know, no matter how hard you try, you can never _really _get used to gowns."

I laugh, "I wouldn't think so."

"So are you ready?"

"I guess…all my stuff's with Butch…or at the Imperial…"

"Then we'll get it,"

"Okay."

She and I walk together out of the little tower building, and onto the street, we aren't there for five minutes before a, no exaggeration here, _swarm _of paparazzi come and trap us.

"Your Majesty is it true you plan on abandoning your kingdom for love in the states?" One shouts

"Well…no, I— " Mom says.

"Are you leaving permanently?" another asks.

"No! But I do not wish to talk about this right now!"

"And you!" they shout at me, "Who are you?"  
"I…" I say

"This isn't your concern, and if you'll excuse us, we'd like to get going thank-you."  
"You aren't going _any_where." bellows a voice.

Mom and I turn around, and it's a gigantic man, who has to be over seven feet tall, and he looks _mad._

Mom rolls her eyes, "I swear, body guards are _use_less." she then turns to him and says, "Yes, I am."

"No, Your Majesty, you are not." he repeats, "And we're gonna have to confine you to the tower if you don't get that through your head. Phillips, MacCoy," he says, they all push me out of the way and surround her, the three of them lifted her and were carrying her back into the tower.

"Rosalin! Rosalin, listen to me! Go back to Connecticut, get Baird to tell you about me, if he does, I know he still loves me, if that's the case, come back and I'll find a way out of here, but if he doesn't, it's pointless escaping to man who doesn't love me."

"Okay." I say, as they haul her inside, she turns and mouths I love you, before the doors shut behind.

And what's the worst about all this, is I _know _Dad's not gonna tell me about her, so I'll never see her again.

Fighting back tears was hard, but I did manage…sort of. All the way back to the Imperial, I thought, "Gee, I gained, _and _lost a mom today. How unlucky am I?"

I come crashing through the door of my hotel room and collect my bags, then I just stop and sit on the bed in there. I couldn't believe my rotten luck, Dad would never in a _million _years tell me about her. Ever. So this was great. I was gonna go back home, right back where I started. Momless.

I gave up feeling sorry for myself, and decided to call Butch and hit the airlines to go home. I hadn't even been here a day, and so much had happened. I'd met my mother, and seen Denmark's Queen's advisor all in one day. I wheeled my suitcases to the door and took one last look around the room,

"Goodbye Denmark," I said, "Take care of my mom."

I head outside and wait for Butch. I don't wait long, though. When he pulls up, and I hop in the back he asks, "Gave up pretty quickly, ay?"

"No, she told me to come back."

"Excuse me? She _told _you to go back home?"  
"Yeah, she said if Dad tells me about her then he still loves her, and I know he won't, so I'll never have what I want!"  
"What exactly _do _you want?"

"Her in my life. I want her to live with us, I want her and Dad to be together finally, I want…him to be happy finally."

"Well, if you get Safara in on it, I'm _sure _she can persuade him to tell you. That woman is much like you and Miss Swane, you have amazing powers of persuasion."

"But she might have to tell him she'll come back if he tells me about her,"

"Nah, she won't. Tell her she can't, she'll get him to do it, just watch."

Suddenly, there was a ray of hope! Of course! _How _had I not considered Mrs. Raimi! She can get Dad to do anything, she just gives him the look, and the _tsk _thing, and he does anything. She's like his second Mom, it's really funny. Once, she got him to tip the gardener twenty bucks using those methods, it was amazing! Suddenly, I wanted to learn how to do that. Dad says I have some powers of persuasion, all of which, I get from my mom. Anyway, I had to call her and get her to prep him before I got home, I took out my cell and dialed our number.

"Waldemar residence." Mrs. Raimi's voice said

"Hey Mrs. Raimi!" I say

"Miss Rosalin! Girl, how you doin'? You comin' home yet?"

"Actually, yeah."

"What? That was a joke, you gave up _that _easily? Miss Rosalin, I've never known you to give up on _anything_, you're like your Daddy."

"No, see, well, you gotta get Dad to tell me about my mom."

"Yeah, I know. But the man's a wall, he ain't gonna budge."

"He will if you tell him to, come on, you don't remember the gardener tipping incident…?"  
"Oh yeah…but Miss Rosalin, what you don't understand is that I've been tryin' to get that man to tell you about her for _years _and he still won't."

"But now that I've gone to Denmark…maybe he'll finally tell me."

"Maybe…look, I'll work on it, you just get yourself home,"

"Okay, see ya when I get back. Love ya,"

"Love you too, Miss Rosalin,"

We hang up, and I sit back and pray. I pray that Dad'll finally just tell me about her and stop being such an idiot about it.

The flight home went by quickly, because I played 'Collide' about seventeen times and dosed off. The cab ride home was a little more exciting, because the cab driver had a bug stuck in his hair and I bet myself how long it would take him to notice, I lost.

When he pulled up in front of my house, I had seriously never been sadder than to see my white pillared mansioness, I mean, sure I was home…but what I left in Denmark was more important. She wasn't mean and icky, like I'd once pictured when Dad said I wouldn't find what I was seeking in Denmark, but he was wrong, she's amazing, and nice, and likes me! I thought she would totally hate me, but again, only after Dad made me think she wouldn't want anything to do with me.

I walked up the steps, rolling my suitcase. I opened the large white wood door and stepped into our large entryway, with the table and large round vase of flowers on it in the center of our circular entryway, and above is a crystal chandelier the size of Texas. On the left wall is a painting of Dad and me. No Mom, just us. We look like those snooty people you see in magazines who are suddenly heroes for donating a kagillion dollars to some recent disaster just to make themselves look good; and like they can't spare it.

Although when Dad socializes, he may be like that, but not here. I hate how he never talks to us much, I mean it's like I have _zero_ parents instead of just one. I think I remind him too much of her, heck when I spent three minutes with her she reminded me too much of myself. I wish he would just talk about her, she talked about him! Anyway, I wait in the entryway, observing everything I'd never had a chance to before, or cared to, or even thought about doing, before. I shut the door behind me and say, "I'm home…!"

I walk further into the house, "Hello? Is anyone here…?"

"Miss Rosalin!" Mrs. Raimi exclaims dashing out of the kitchen and rushing to hug me, "Mr. Waldemar, she's back!"  
"Rosie!" Dad says.

"Hey, Dad!" I say, I run to hug him.

"So…you were in Denmark…long. What happened?"

"Nothing…much."

"Did you see her?"

"No…" I lie, I put my hand behind my back and cross my fingers.

"I told you. But…I think we should take a walk."

"You…and me…walk?"

"Yes…"  
"Yay! Alright let's go,"  
Dad is a bit weirded out by how happy I am just to walk with him, but seriously, he and I never walk or talk about anything other than basic stuff. I mean, I talk about lot's of stuff with Mrs. Raimi, but never Dad.

We walk outside, and down our dirt road past the lake, and our horse's stable.

"So, what _did _you see there?" Dad asks.

"Nothing much, some nice buildings, met some nice people…"

"Huh…Y'know, I've always wanted to see what was so great about it that she'd leave us for it. Did it really seem _that_ special?"

"Not really…I mean it was nice, don't get me wrong, but I love it here in Hartford,"

"Yeah," he sighs, "I wonder how she is…"

"I bet she's fine."

"You are so much like her, everything has a silver lining, nothing is hopeless…that's one of the things I loved about her."

"Anything else?"  
"Thousands of other things. What do you want to know?"

"Everything."  
"Okay…" he pauses to think, "Sometimes when I'd look at her, she'd completely take my breath away, she was so beautiful. And not just on the outside either, she had this amazing outlook on life and everything around her. She also always saw the good in people. And I see so much of her in you, that…I can't not think about her when I'm around you."

"Is that a bad thing…?"  
"Some days, I mean, you don't know what it's like to love someone that much, and they just up and leave one day, and leave you with a newborn, it just scars you. And scars never really go away, but as time's passed…it's a little easier."

"Wow…I never knew you felt that way…"  
"I'm sorry that we never spend time together or even talk, I mean it never hit me that you'd want to know your mother. It never crossed my mind, until of course, you left the country…it brought back a lot of past experience, and it shocked me into reality."

"Oh my God, I left…like she did…"  
"Yeah, but it was partially my fault, maybe if I'd told you about her, you wouldn't have left."

"Maybe…So…do you still love her…?"  
"I do. I know everyone says that I need to move on, but there's no way I can…she's the only one I'll ever love."

"Wow…y'know, it's a long shot, but I think she feels the same way."

"In a way, I hope you're right."  
I shake my head, pessimistic Dad.

We walk around the whole lake just talking. I told him about the bug in the cab driver's hair, then about Butch, and the town car. He tells me about Mom. Just stories about thing that happened that were memorable and most hilarious. Like when they were staying in a hotel for Mom's cousin's wedding, and the walls were very thin, and the people in the room next to them were arguing about their cow. I cracked up at that one. Dad also told me how Mom is the type of person who leaves a imprint on your life, and no matter how hard you try, you can't get rid of it. He was right. I couldn't begin to imagine what that must've been like for him, I mean, yeah, she left me too, but I was a baby and not in love with her like him.

But then I think, how hard must that have been for Mom? I mean, she just had this guy's baby, and had to jet off to another country to take care of her dying aunt. But…Dad was the one left, not the one doing the leaving, but I digress.

When we got back to the house, I had more flight reservations to make, and suitcases to leave back. Now that he told me _all _about her, and _said _he still loves her, I'm going back to Denmark, and I'm going to bring her back with me if it's the last thing I do.

**A/N: Well…? I thought this chapter was a lil sad, but good 'cause— , well you read it! LOL Please review!**

**Love, **

**Lizzie**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short, this one's longer. LOL Thanks for always reviewing allylc! & A new reviewer! Thank-you so much maskeddragonfly0926! && I know this chapter isn't gonna be one hundred percent accurate, I know the Danish wouldn't riot, like they're going to, but that's what has to happen in the story, so bare with me, please. lol**

**Love,**

**Lizzie**

"So, how are you going to go about this, just _leave_?" I ask.

"Uh…well, I'm not entirely sure, all I need is a vacation, I'm not the Queen, and she _is _here…" Mom says.

"Okay, so who are you going to give your notice to…?"

"Anyone, possibly Jackson, he handles all of my affairs."

"Okay…"

She peers out of the door and calls for Jackson.

"Ye…esss…your…majesty…?" he says.

"I need to go into the States for a few days, will you let everyone know?" Mom asks.

"Oh…no…ma'am…you cannot…leave…you're…the Queen…"

"No, I am her advisor, she can handle things while I'm gone."

"No, ma'am…you can't leave. They won't allow it."

"Who's they…?"

"The citizens, of course! They will not take this Your Majesty, they will keep you if here by force!"  
"Jackson…they can't do that! I'm going back to the states to see the man I love and there is nothing anyone is going to do about it."

"Fine…but the rest of Denmark is _not _going to like this."

Mom rolls her eyes, she doesn't appear too scared, but I am. Very. I can't imagine what these people would do for their Queen…

After Jackson leaves, I say, "Mom, you said 'the man you love,' did you mean Dad…?"

"Of course." she laughs.

"You aren't scared of what the people are gonna do when they find out you want to leave…?"

"No. What can they do?"

I shrug, but a ton of things are going through my head.

"I have to change, then we can head off."

"Head off…? You mean, now?"

"Yes. I want to get back there as soon as possible."

"Wow…how long has it been since you've seen Dad…?"  
"Eleven and…a half years."

"Wow…he'll be happy to see you."

"I hope…" she smiles, then turns and leaves the room.

I wait for about twenty minutes, pacing around the room looking at and touching all the throne chairs, and candle sticks around the room. I was playing with the tassel on one of them when she came back in the room, and she looked totally different. She was wearing jeans, a white eyelet shirt, and a jean jacket. Totally different from the gown I'd seen her in before. She also looked less intimidating, probably 'cause she'd lost the crown, that made her almost unapproachable.

"So…" she says.

"I like this look better, you look really nice."

"Thank-you. You know, no matter how hard you try, you can never _really _get used to gowns."

I laugh, "I wouldn't think so."

"So are you ready?"

"I guess…all my stuff's with Butch…or at the Imperial…"

"Then we'll get it,"

"Okay."

She and I walk together out of the little tower building, and onto the street, we aren't there for five minutes before a, no exaggeration here, _swarm _of paparazzi come and trap us.

"Your Majesty is it true you plan on abandoning your kingdom for love in the states?" One shouts

"Well…no, I— " Mom says.

"Are you leaving permanently?" another asks.

"No! But I do not wish to talk about this right now!"

"And you!" they shout at me, "Who are you?"  
"I…" I say

"This isn't your concern, and if you'll excuse us, we'd like to get going thank-you."  
"You aren't going _any_where." bellows a voice.

Mom and I turn around, and it's a gigantic man, who has to be over seven feet tall, and he looks _mad._

Mom rolls her eyes, "I swear, body guards are _use_less." she then turns to him and says, "Yes, I am."

"No, Your Majesty, you are not." he repeats, "And we're gonna have to confine you to the tower if you don't get that through your head. Phillips, MacCoy," he says, they all push me out of the way and surround her, the three of them lifted her and were carrying her back into the tower.

"Rosalin! Rosalin, listen to me! Go back to Connecticut, get Baird to tell you about me, if he does, I know he still loves me, if that's the case, come back and I'll find a way out of here, but if he doesn't, it's pointless escaping to man who doesn't love me."

"Okay." I say, as they haul her inside, she turns and mouths I love you, before the doors shut behind.

And what's the worst about all this, is I _know _Dad's not gonna tell me about her, so I'll never see her again.

Fighting back tears was hard, but I did manage…sort of. All the way back to the Imperial, I thought, "Gee, I gained, _and _lost a mom today. How unlucky am I?"

I come crashing through the door of my hotel room and collect my bags, then I just stop and sit on the bed in there. I couldn't believe my rotten luck, Dad would never in a _million _years tell me about her. Ever. So this was great. I was gonna go back home, right back where I started. Momless.

I gave up feeling sorry for myself, and decided to call Butch and hit the airlines to go home. I hadn't even been here a day, and so much had happened. I'd met my mother, and seen Denmark's Queen's advisor all in one day. I wheeled my suitcases to the door and took one last look around the room,

"Goodbye Denmark," I said, "Take care of my mom."

I head outside and wait for Butch. I don't wait long, though. When he pulls up, and I hop in the back he asks, "Gave up pretty quickly, ay?"

"No, she told me to come back."

"Excuse me? She _told _you to go back home?"  
"Yeah, she said if Dad tells me about her then he still loves her, and I know he won't, so I'll never have what I want!"  
"What exactly _do _you want?"

"Her in my life. I want her to live with us, I want her and Dad to be together finally, I want…him to be happy finally."

"Well, if you get Safara in on it, I'm _sure _she can persuade him to tell you. That woman is much like you and Miss Swane, you have amazing powers of persuasion."

"But she might have to tell him she'll come back if he tells me about her,"

"Nah, she won't. Tell her she can't, she'll get him to do it, just watch."

Suddenly, there was a ray of hope! Of course! _How _had I not considered Mrs. Raimi! She can get Dad to do anything, she just gives him the look, and the _tsk _thing, and he does anything. She's like his second Mom, it's really funny. Once, she got him to tip the gardener twenty bucks using those methods, it was amazing! Suddenly, I wanted to learn how to do that. Dad says I have some powers of persuasion, all of which, I get from my mom. Anyway, I had to call her and get her to prep him before I got home, I took out my cell and dialed our number.

"Waldemar residence." Mrs. Raimi's voice said

"Hey Mrs. Raimi!" I say

"Miss Rosalin! Girl, how you doin'? You comin' home yet?"

"Actually, yeah."

"What? That was a joke, you gave up _that _easily? Miss Rosalin, I've never known you to give up on _anything_, you're like your Daddy."

"No, see, well, you gotta get Dad to tell me about my mom."

"Yeah, I know. But the man's a wall, he ain't gonna budge."

"He will if you tell him to, come on, you don't remember the gardener tipping incident…?"  
"Oh yeah…but Miss Rosalin, what you don't understand is that I've been tryin' to get that man to tell you about her for _years _and he still won't."

"But now that I've gone to Denmark…maybe he'll finally tell me."

"Maybe…look, I'll work on it, you just get yourself home,"

"Okay, see ya when I get back. Love ya,"

"Love you too, Miss Rosalin,"

We hang up, and I sit back and pray. I pray that Dad'll finally just tell me about her and stop being such an idiot about it.

The flight home went by quickly, because I played 'Collide' about seventeen times and dosed off. The cab ride home was a little more exciting, because the cab driver had a bug stuck in his hair and I bet myself how long it would take him to notice, I lost.

When he pulled up in front of my house, I had seriously never been sadder than to see my white pillared mansioness, I mean, sure I was home…but what I left in Denmark was more important. She wasn't mean and icky, like I'd once pictured when Dad said I wouldn't find what I was seeking in Denmark, but he was wrong, she's amazing, and nice, and likes me! I thought she would totally hate me, but again, only after Dad made me think she wouldn't want anything to do with me.

I walked up the steps, rolling my suitcase. I opened the large white wood door and stepped into our large entryway, with the table and large round vase of flowers on it in the center of our circular entryway, and above is a crystal chandelier the size of Texas. On the left wall is a painting of Dad and me. No Mom, just us. We look like those snooty people you see in magazines who are suddenly heroes for donating a kagillion dollars to some recent disaster just to make themselves look good; and like they can't spare it.

Although when Dad socializes, he may be like that, but not here. I hate how he never talks to us much, I mean it's like I have _zero_ parents instead of just one. I think I remind him too much of her, heck when I spent three minutes with her she reminded me too much of myself. I wish he would just talk about her, she talked about him! Anyway, I wait in the entryway, observing everything I'd never had a chance to before, or cared to, or even thought about doing, before. I shut the door behind me and say, "I'm home…!"

I walk further into the house, "Hello? Is anyone here…?"

"Miss Rosalin!" Mrs. Raimi exclaims dashing out of the kitchen and rushing to hug me, "Mr. Waldemar, she's back!"  
"Rosie!" Dad says.

"Hey, Dad!" I say, I run to hug him.

"So…you were in Denmark…long. What happened?"

"Nothing…much."

"Did you see her?"

"No…" I lie, I put my hand behind my back and cross my fingers.

"I told you. But…I think we should take a walk."

"You…and me…walk?"

"Yes…"  
"Yay! Alright let's go,"  
Dad is a bit weirded out by how happy I am just to walk with him, but seriously, he and I never walk or talk about anything other than basic stuff. I mean, I talk about lot's of stuff with Mrs. Raimi, but never Dad.

We walk outside, and down our dirt road past the lake, and our horse's stable.

"So, what _did _you see there?" Dad asks.

"Nothing much, some nice buildings, met some nice people…"

"Huh…Y'know, I've always wanted to see what was so great about it that she'd leave us for it. Did it really seem _that_ special?"

"Not really…I mean it was nice, don't get me wrong, but I love it here in Hartford,"

"Yeah," he sighs, "I wonder how she is…"

"I bet she's fine."

"You are so much like her, everything has a silver lining, nothing is hopeless…that's one of the things I loved about her."

"Anything else?"  
"Thousands of other things. What do you want to know?"

"Everything."  
"Okay…" he pauses to think, "Sometimes when I'd look at her, she'd completely take my breath away, she was so beautiful. And not just on the outside either, she had this amazing outlook on life and everything around her. She also always saw the good in people. And I see so much of her in you, that…I can't not think about her when I'm around you."

"Is that a bad thing…?"  
"Some days, I mean, you don't know what it's like to love someone that much, and they just up and leave one day, and leave you with a newborn, it just scars you. And scars never really go away, but as time's passed…it's a little easier."

"Wow…I never knew you felt that way…"  
"I'm sorry that we never spend time together or even talk, I mean it never hit me that you'd want to know your mother. It never crossed my mind, until of course, you left the country…it brought back a lot of past experience, and it shocked me into reality."

"Oh my God, I left…like she did…"  
"Yeah, but it was partially my fault, maybe if I'd told you about her, you wouldn't have left."

"Maybe…So…do you still love her…?"  
"I do. I know everyone says that I need to move on, but there's no way I can…she's the only one I'll ever love."

"Wow…y'know, it's a long shot, but I think she feels the same way."

"In a way, I hope you're right."  
I shake my head, pessimistic Dad.

We walk around the whole lake just talking. I told him about the bug in the cab driver's hair, then about Butch, and the town car. He tells me about Mom. Just stories about thing that happened that were memorable and most hilarious. Like when they were staying in a hotel for Mom's cousin's wedding, and the walls were very thin, and the people in the room next to them were arguing about their cow. I cracked up at that one. Dad also told me how Mom is the type of person who leaves a imprint on your life, and no matter how hard you try, you can't get rid of it. He was right. I couldn't begin to imagine what that must've been like for him, I mean, yeah, she left me too, but I was a baby and not in love with her like him.

But then I think, how hard must that have been for Mom? I mean, she just had this guy's baby, and had to jet off to another country to take care of her dying aunt. But…Dad was the one left, not the one doing the leaving, but I digress.

When we got back to the house, I had more flight reservations to make, and suitcases to leave back. Now that he told me _all _about her, and _said _he still loves her, I'm going back to Denmark, and I'm going to bring her back with me if it's the last thing I do.

**A/N: Well…? I thought this chapter was a lil sad, but good 'cause— , well you read it! LOL Please review!**

**Love, **

**Lizzie**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks allylc! You are totally fabulous! **

**Love,**

**Lizzie**

**A/N: I have a lot of semi-pop culture references in this story, so I'll put what they are incase some people are like, "WHAT?" lol**

**John Macenroe: famous/professional tennis player, meaning her father is a fabulous tennis player to beat John M.!**

**_Almost Paradise _love, 'almost paradise' is a really romantic love song sung by 'Loverboy' from the movie, "Footloose".**

I immediately go upstairs to call the airlines, but stop mid-way, I'll just make them at the counter like last time. So I go back downstairs and sit on the counter in the kitchen. Mrs. Raimi is basting the turkey we're eating for dinner, and surprisingly, Dad's chopping carrots. Now, I have _never _in my life seen my dad chop anything but a tennis ball, and that was against John Macenroe and he won, but anyway, it was also bizarre, 'cause Dad never leaves his office.

"Dad…you're chopping carrots…" I say.

"Yes…"

"Wow…the only thing I've ever seen you chop— "

"Is a tennis ball against John Macenroe, yeah I know." he finishes for me.

Mrs. Raimi chuckles from the sink, "Man, Mr. Waldemar, you _don't _cook often, do you?" she puts the turkey back in the oven and comes over to the island where Dad and I are and whispers to me, "I had to show him how to hold the knife…"

I stifle a laugh, but to be truthful, I _expected _that!

"Hey, it's a complex knife, it doesn't have a designated top or bottom!" Dad says in his defense.

"Sure, Dad." I say sarcastically

"So…we all eatin' together tonight I assume…" Mrs. Raimi says.

"Yeah, I think so." Dad says, "If Rosie's joining us,"

"Heck yeah!" I say.

After dinner's ready, we all gather in the dining room, I can honestly not remember us all sitting in here on a day when the bank's were open. It's only for Dad's fancy smancy Christmas/society parties where everyone sees me, finds out I play the violin _and _the piano, and talk about how cultured and intelligent I am, blah-blah-blah. I hate them, and all of that. If we just lived normal lives with no one knowing who I am everywhere I go, _especially _when it's to find my mom on a flight to another country.

"So…Miss Rosalin…what was Denmark like?" Mrs. Raimi asks passing me the potatoes.

"Uh…it was…nice." I answer.

"Good. So, Mr. Waldemar, did you and Miss Rosalin have a nice walk earlier?"

"Why yes we did," Dad says.

"What did you talk about?"  
"Mom." I interject

"Really!" Mrs. Raimi says excitedly,

"Yes, we discussed Damara,"

"That's such a lovely name, Damara…Damara…" she repeats

"I know! And combine it with Swane…it's like music." I say  
"Don't I know it! I wish you woulda married her! Man, what's wrong with you!" she says as she playfully hits Dad.

"Ow…I didn't marry her, because I didn't get the chance. Besides, we were too young anyway."  
"Uh…excuse me. You two had a _child _you weren't too young to do that, but you were to get married…?"

"We didn't know she would be conceived, thank-you."  
"Yes, but she was. Then what? You two were just _not _gonna get married, and she'd be Rosalin Waldemar-Swane…"

"No…"

There's a bit of a pause, so I tend to the turkey situation, I cut a piece of it, and put it with potatoes, and peas, I separate them perfectly on my fork, while thinking about Mom, when Mrs. Raimi says, "Mr. Waldemar…if she were to come back, what would you do…?"

I snap my head up and look at Dad.

"Well I'd— " he pauses, "Other than _that, _I don't know…ask her why she was gone so long, what kept her, I don't know, things like that."

"Huh…so…you still love her…?"

"Yes."

"Like…really love her? Like '_Almost Paradise' _love?"

"What…?"  
"Come on Dad…almost paradise…'we're knockin' on heaven's door'…'_Footloose'…_duh, Dad." I say

"Ohhh…yes, I guess."

"This is such good news!" Mrs. Raimi says.

Dad rolls his eyes, and I laugh. I couldn't believe how much I missed this.

After dinner, I'm sitting in my room fixing a sketch of Mom, working on it meticulously, of course, and since Mrs. Raimi was talking about it, I had to listen to '_Almost Paradise' _.

I'm re-doing her eyebrows for about the fifth time when there's a knock on my door.

"Come in," I say, and pick up the remote and turn my sterio off.

"Hey," Dad says.

"Dad, hi."

"I finished a few things I was working on in my office, so I thought I'd come by and check on you."

"Aw, that's really nice." I say, "Sit down,"

"Okay…" he says, and sits down on the edge of my bed, he sees my '_Footloose' _soundtrack open near him, and he picks it up.

"Sorry, I had to listen to it after Mrs. Raimi was talking about it."

"Your Mom always liked that song, I think Safara knew, or she wouldn't've brought it up."

"Yeah. She did? What about the movie?"  
"Yes…" he shakes his head, "Made me watch it with her about…a thousand times."

"Wow! I've only seen it about a hundred,"

"You've seen it?"  
"Yeah…it's one of my favorites…"

"Really?"

"Yeah." I say laughing, a little surprised he didn't know that.

He notices my autographed Paula Abdul portrait on the wall, and says, "When did you get this?"

"Oh, about three months ago, Mrs. Raimi and I drove to NYC 'cause American Idol was going to be there, and we tracked her down, and she signed it."

"You drove to New York?"

"Well, not _me _drivingbut yeah."

"And I didn't know you liked Paula…"

"Oh yeah, she's like my second favorite singer. The first time I saw the video of '_Straight Up' _on an MTV flash back I had to learn the dance. Mrs. Raimi found one of New York's top choreographers to teach me, and she learned too,"

"I can't believe I never knew that."

"You never asked."

"Miss Rosalin!" Mrs. Raimi calls from downstairs.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"You have a phone call."

"Who is it…?"  
"A friend of yours."

I roll my eyes, "Yes…but who?"  
"A Pauline Abuline," she says.

"Ah…Pauline…okay." I say, "Sorry, Dad, I gotta get that,"

"It's okay, I'll go back to my office."

I smile and dash down the stairs, "Good cover," I say sarcastically.

"Well it was all I could think of! Plus, I heard you two talkin' 'bout her."

"All the more reason why you _don't _use a variation of 'Paula Abdul,'" I say and take the phone, "Hello?" I say into it.

"Rosalin! Oh my GOD, this is terrible! They've _boarded_ _up _my tower!"

"Huh? They boarded it up? Why!"

"Because…apparently they think I'm going to escape…and they're right. That is, if you have good news…" Mom says.  
"Yeah, I have good news, I was planning on flying back tomorrow, and was going to tell you then…"  
"It may be a _little _hard for you to get in here…and ever harder to get _out_."

"It's okay, I'm up for the challenge."

"Are you sure…"

"Yeah."

"Alright then, when should I be expecting you back?"  
"Soon, like…tomorrow."

"Early? Late?"  
"As soon as I can get over the ocean, I'm thinkin' maybe a little late…"

"Alright, are you sure about this?"  
"Yeah, don't worry, I'm a Waldemar, and we can handle _any_thing."

She laughs and says, "You certainly _are _Baird's daughter,"

"Ain't it the truth," I say and laugh, " 'Kay, talk to ya later, love ya."

"I love you too, goodbye."

My formal mother.

I smile as I hang up, I turn and see Mrs. Raimi looking like she's going to cry, she's so happy.

"What?" I ask.

"OhmyLORD it's finally happened!" she yells happily.

"What has?"

"Mr. Waldemar will finally be happy, I can not _tell _you how long I've waited for this!"

"I can, eleven and a half years!"

"Those two…you should see them together. Ah! It's the picture of true love Miss Rosalin,"

"Really?"

"Oh yes, they're just…I don't know how they've lived without each other all these years…"

"They _barely _have! Dad just started leaving his office and that's only 'cause I fled the country! And my mom…she's a Queen, but…she isn't happy. She misses Dad,"

"When I first met Miss Damara, your father was seventeen, and your mother had just turned fifteen, otherwise there's three years between them, and anyway, those two were inseparable even back then…they decided almost right away that they would eventually get married…but not that soon. I know when you were created we were all on a vacation, and…when your father first found out about you, he was _so _happy, your mother was happy and scared, but when she was called off to Denmark…they were both just devastated. I felt so bad, I couldn't believe that she had to just _leave _but your father did his best with

you— "

"No he didn't!" I interrupt, "He went crying to Grandmother and Grandfather and begged them to let them use your services and handed me off to you!"

"Miss Rosalin, he had a business empire he was trying to construct, know he's almost as well known as Mr. Gates!"

"Aren't I more important?"

"You're just, so much like her…it hurts him, he sees you and thinks of her, and what she's done to him."

"What she's done to him! Look what he did to her! He got her pregnant at sixteen! Then she has to take care of her family and she can't exactly say, 'Oh sorry, I can't take care of my dying aunt, I have a freaking baby!'"

"Look, Miss Rosalin— "

"No! Dad is huge jerk for acting like _he _had the hard job! All he had to do was hand me off and make it seem all okay, 'cause he couldn't think about his precious beloved who left him to go to Denmark 'cause her aunt was dying!"

"Hey! Child, I hate to speak ill of Miss Damara but she is the jerk. She left, and had no intentions of tellin' anyone when she'd come back or even _if _she'd come back, and you're gonna stand there and justify what she did?"

"She's tried to get back, she wanted to be here with us! Dad's here with me, and he never sees me or talks to me! It's insane! I might as well not have _any _parents at all!"  
I'm so mad all I want to do is scream, scream or throw something. I hate Mrs. Raimi, and I hate my Dad. The only person I like is my mom. And she's all the way across the country.

Well, I'm sure as _heck _not staying with these lying, backstabbing, child handoverers tonight, so my best bet is to try and get a flight out of Hartford tonight and be there by morning.

I'm tossing around this idea while throwing three _Abercrombie _tees and jeans into my suitcase, I'm also roughly wiping tears off my face. This whole situation is unfair. My Dad hates me and hides in his office to _avoid _me and says he does it 'cause I remind him of my mom? What a liar. He does it because he knows he and my mom were too young to have a baby, and he thinks she knew it too, and just took off. Mom didn't just take off, she didn't want to escape the responsibility. I zip my suitcase up, and head down the stairs and out the door, I sit down on the steps and call a cab, while sniffling away.

The cab pulls up and I jump in. I take a last look at my house before we disappear around the corner, and pray Mrs. Raimi doesn't spill about Mom. Or there are going to be _two _dead bodies when I get back home. Hers, and mine.

**A/N: This was long and a little sad, but the next one'll be GREAT.**

**Tell me what ya think!**

**LOVVVVE,**

**Lizzie**


	10. Chapter 10

**MaskedDragonfly: Nope, he didn't because he was in his office. Yep! Exciting, isn't it? Yeah, it'll be great!**

**Allylc: You're welcome! Thanks! Yes, but…lol K:D **

I almost fall asleep about five times, arguing can really tire you out! I keep thinking about just getting to the airport, and if I can do that, I can sleep on the plane. I look out the window at Connecticut, I wonder if Mom liked it here…or if Copenhagen is where we would have moved someday. I sit back and think of my mom, and much it must suck being stuck in a boarded up tower while people guard the outside. I decide to get my mind off everything, and put my iPod in and find the "Footloose" soundtrack and highlight the song, "Footloose" and bop my head around in the back seat to it.

The cab driver looks at me in the mirror and laughs, then tries to get my attention. I pause it, and take out the ear phones, "Yeah?"

"You're sure rockin' out back there! Whatcha listenin' to?" he says.

"Footloose."

"Ah, man! I got the soundtrack," he takes out a cassette tape, puts it in the player and, Kenny Loggins comes on the speakers. So now we're both rocking out and singing in the cab. I gotta tell ya, never a dull moment in my life.

When the song's over, he says, "That's way before your time, how'd you find out about it?"

"I looked up Sarah Jessica Parker movies, and she was in that one, so I just _had_ to see it!"

"Yeah, she was Rusty!"

"Um-hum!"

"So you're headed to the airport, where are you goin'?"  
"Copenhagen."

"Like, Denmark?"

"Yeah,"

"Wow…that's far…why are you going there?"  
"To visit someone."

"Huh…"

We kinda chit-chat about "Footloose" and Copenhagen until we get to the airport. For it being so late, there sure are a lot of people here! I look around and then toss the cab driver a twenty and say, "Keep the change, it's been real." he smiles and tosses me a paper.

I look at it and it's a big cast picture of "Footloose", but get this— it's _signed_!

"Oh no way! Thank-you so much! I've gotta give you more than a twenty for this!"

"Nah, it's okay, I always have the night shift and no one to talk to, and the fact you'd rock out with me, and let me keep change is payment enough,"

I smile, "You're sure?"

"Yes. Besides, I got about seven of those, I went to signing."

"Ohhhh. Thanks so much for this."

"No problem, and thank-you," he smiles, and even though he didn't want me too, I left a ten and a five in the backseat.

He drives off, and my suitcase and I head into the airport that looks heavenly illuminated because of the contrast from the dark sky.

I wheel my large suitcase through the doors and head to the Virgin Atlantic first class line.

"Hello, welcome to Virgin Atlantic airlines, how many I help you?" the lady behind the counter says.

"Hi, I need a two way ticket to Copenhagen, Denmark, please." I say.

"And you're traveling, _alone_?"  
"Yup."

"Okay, let me weigh your suitcase." she takes my suitcase and sets it on a scale, "Ooh, twenty pounds, that's an addition forty to the two hundred fifty dollar ticket."

I sigh, as I take out my wallet, I peel off two hundreds, a fifty, and two twenties. Her eyes bug out as she watches me.

"My, my, goodness." she stutters.

"Hm?"

"Nothing. Do you have any identification?"

"Does a school I.D. count?"

"Are your picture and stats on it?"

"Yeah…"

"Then _yes _it counts,"

I nod, and take out my Hartford Academy for Girls I.D. and hand it to her.

"Waldemar, Rosalin…" she punches in some keys on her computer and then looks at me, then the card, "Alright then. Thank-you Miss Waldemar, here is your ticket, and they'll ask for your passport at the gate, do you mind if I verify it?"

"No, go ahead," I hand her the blue leather booklet, she opens it, looks from me to the passport, then hands it to me and continues, "Alright, have a lovely flight, and good evening."  
"Thanks, same to you," I say and wheel over to a bench, my flip flops are murder since I was running around upstairs to leave quickly.

I open up my handbag and put my wallet and passport back in it, and find I have a Jackson (a ten) sticking out, _begging _to be spent, so I turn around and see a Starbucks! YES! I jump up and wheel my suitcase over to the counter put my sunglasses on my head and say, "Vendi Latté extra foam three espresso shots in it, please."

"Alright that'll be seven fifty,"

"_Ugh!_" I take out the ten and he catches a glimpse of my school I.D.

"Waldemar, you're a Waldemar?"

I pause, "Yeah…"  
"Like, a direct descendant of _Thee _Baird Waldemar?"

"Yeah, he's my Dad…"

"Oh my GOD! Rozalin Waldemar…"

"Rose-a-lyn." I correct him.

"Oh, sorry, Rosalin Waldemar is buying coffee from me!"

I hand him the ten and say, "I'm glad this is such a big deal to you,"

"Oh you have no idea!"

I smile.

"Hey, Randy!" he yells

"What?"  
"It's Rosalin Waldemar!"  
"No shit!"

I cringe.

"No! She's right here,"

"Oh my friggin' God! No way!"

Man, my dad's even known by Starbucks guys who swear, who knew? But now some people passing by are starting to stare and to be honest, I don't know how _any _of these people know who my Dad is, he's just a business man, what the heck did he really _do _anyway?

"Rosalin Waldemar?" an older woman says.

"Yes…?" I answer.

"Oh…oh! I can't believe it! Maggie, take a picture!"  
A picture?  
"I don't— "

FLASH!

"I mean I— "

FLASH!  
"Oh my leave the kid alone, she's singing this for me." a woman says, she hands me a pen, so I loop 'Rosalin Waldemar' on the napkin, and hand it back to her, "Here y'go." I say.

"It's who?" I hear someone yell.

"Waldemar!" I hear another.

"Look, can I just get my Latté !" I yell over all the madness.

"Of course!" the first Starbucks guy says.

I get mobbed a little, people wanting pictures with me, and I got about seven more Starbucks napkins shoved in my face, before I _finally _got my Latté , I tried to apologize and _leave _the crowd, but they _followed _me, yelling my name and flashing cameras at me. I tried the best escape method, Get On the Plane.

I dash over to the podium marked 'Virgin Atlantic' and shove my passport in his face and _bolt _through the doors.

My Latté and I are safe in First Class in a matter of seconds, I sigh with relief, when guess who, of _all _people in the whole wide world could have been seated next to me, it's the one who'd rat me out in a second, Miller X. Hollinsworth, Dad's business associate.

I gasp and pretend I'm digging through my handbag as he sits down, reeking of half caf double tall _black _coffee, and cigar smoke. I casually pick up my bag and tear to the back of the first class to the stewardess.

"Excuse me?" I say.

"Yes, how may I help you?" she says.

"I can't be seated by him," I say and point to Miller.

"Why…?"

"Because he's— " That's when I get a brilliant idea, I look from left to right, then whisper, "A pedophile."

She gasps, and says, "Oh DEAR! Well, we can't exactly kick him off, but he _will _be seated by him." she says and points to this _huge _burly guy in the back row he looks like he could take out the entire first class section with a swipe of his arm! I nod and smile weakly, "Thank-you, that might help."

She smiles and goes to break him the news.

He turns and looks toward the back, so I whip around and pretend the blue curtain separating the first class from regular class is _SO _interesting while he moves, then I over exaggeratedly tip toe back to my seat and sink into it with my Latté and copy of Revenge Of The Wannabees. Man, this is the _life._

I sit and read about Alicia sabotaging the group for about the twelfth time, when I start to get bored, I want to listen to music, so I put in my iPod and listen to 'Almost Paradise', I dose off, and I have the _weirdest _dream: I'm inside a crib watching Mom and Dad, they're yelling at each other about her leaving, when she finally gets her British accent-y voice loud enough, (she's not the yelling type) Dad starts to talk to her more quietly, and she's crying, so he kisses her, which seems to work, because then they leave the room. I wake up and hit my head on the seat.

"Weird," I say as I snap my fingers to signal the stewardess, "Can I have Sunkist, please?"

"Of course," she goes and comes back almost immediately with a glass so small I'm surprised she even needed a tray with Sunkist in it.

"There you go,"

"Thank-you." I say, and drink the three drops that are in there, and swish it around in my mouth, as I survey the rest of the passengers. Most are business men in suits with briefcases and laptops, y'know, Dad's people. I glance at the on flight movie, and it's 'Roxanne'.

I watch a little of it, but it bores me after a while, I then look around and sneer at a guy a few seats over. I don't know why, I'm just bored.

I finally glance out the window, and see we're over land again! Mom here I come! But I also see sun coming over from the right which means it's morning, and Dad and Mrs. Raimi'll know I left again. This time, I didn't leave a note. And if Mrs. Raimi told…I swear I'll…well I don't know what I'll do, but it won't be pretty, when Mom and Dad's eyes meet for the first time, he has to be shocked she's there, that he's near her, that he's touching her, that he's _kissing _her. He can't be forewarned. Otherwise all the sappyness just gets drained _right _out of it. My note simply said,

"Do you really have to ask? She's the only one that loves me, please don't come after me.

If either of you even care,

Rosalin."

I can't wait to get off this plane and see my mom! I miss her so much! I haven't seen her in like a day, but I already miss her! I skipped out of the airport and onto Denmark soil, er, concrete. I look around, and see where we had seen her last time, I step out onto the cobblestone street and head toward it.

As I'm walking, I'm sure I look like a dork rolling around a huge suitcase looking as out of place as a pirate on a yacht. But to be honest, I don't care. I get to see my mom, and that's the only thing on my mind right now.

I find the little boarded up turret very quickly, but only three guards are outside of it. Huh…

I walk up to one of them and say, "Excuse me?"  
"Yes, Miss?"

"Is Da— Her Majesty in there?"

"Oh no, she's in a meeting with the Danish Court."

"Ahhh, and where might that be?"

"Down by the palace, make a left."

"Alright thank-you,"  
"They won't let you in, but it's a lovely view from the outside,"

"Oh, I think they'll let me in,"

He shrugs, and I head down the road to the palace, make a left, and there, is a huge like Notre Dame building which I'm assuming is where she is.

I walk up the steps and say to a guard, "Excuse me? Is there anyway I can get in there?"

"Who are you?"

"R— A courtier, sir."

"Ah, quite commonly dressed for a courtier, but eh, what can you do ay?"

"Right." I nod as he opens the large door and lets me in.

A courtier? I have no idea what the heck that is, I heard it in '_Ever After' _and right, an eleven year old dressed in Abercrombie is courtier material, ha! But maybe he noticed I look so much like Mom and that's why he let me in…who knows. I walk around a little and this place is _massive. _And it's all royal and marble, not to mention _stone. _Stone, _everywhere_. I see another guard standing by a door, and I try to adjust my gray pullover to look more presentable as I say, "Where can I find Her Majesty and the Danish Court?"

"Up the stairs, and to the right,"

"Okay, thank-you."

I head up the stairs and turn right, and one of the two doors is ajar and little, I peer in to see what there is to see.

Mom's sitting in a chair— er, throne, pretty much in the middle of the room and the Danish Court are all sitting higher up at a long wooden bench type thing, with alcoves for them all to fit comfortably. I watch as a woman in the center twirls a pen over her finger and says slowly, "Tell us again, Damara Margrethe Alexandrine Amalienborg Swane, why your resignation from the throne is so important…"

"For the last time," her British accent distinguishable from the Danes said, she was crying I could tell, her voice was shaky, "I left my heart back in America, and without it, I'm not equipped to run a country, I'm just…not."

The same woman twirls the pen again and says, "Miss Swane, unless you're not speaking metaphorically, there is no way we can just let you go."

"But Countess, it isn't…it isn't right to force me to stay here when the man I love is in America! It's like living a half life! I simply cannot go on like this! Asking me to do this is like asking half a man to build a shed! It cannot be done! I won't do it, no."

"Miss Swane, you don't have much of a choice, if this man is all that is waiting for you there, that isn't good enough."

"Countess! He doesn't know his daughter! The two know nothing about each other! That is **_not _**the man I left, Countess,"

"Wait a minute," she tilts her head, "Did you say he does not know his _daughter? _This man has a daughter with another woman and you want to run _back_ to him?"

"No, Countess, he has a daughter with _me._ That is what was keeping me from coming here, that is why I need to go back."

There's a moment of silence, then the council just _cracks up laughing. _Laughing. Hello! This isn't funny!

"Oh my dear, no need to lie! For that to be plausible, you would have had to have given birth to the child at sixteen, oh dear me, no. And if that is the case and you do indeed have a daughter, she and you would be executed."

I could just see Mom's face fall. She doesn't say anything for a few seconds, then she says, "I apologize Countess, it was a lie. But I _need _to get back to America!"

The main countess shakes her head with a chuckle, "No, no, Miss Swane, love is not a reason to give up a throne."

"I didn't ask for the throne, Hell, I don't even _have _the throne, I am but Her Majesty's advisor, I do nothing of immense importance, I can go back to bloody America and if I damn well please and there isn't much you can do about it,"

"Miss Swane, if you leave the country, you will be followed, and you will be found, and you will be brought back and what happens to you after that, I am certain you will not enjoy. As such, I advise you to keep your feet firmly on the ground here in Denmark. This meeting is adjourned."

The council all leave their high and mighty chairs and head out the door passed me, I smile and say, 'Hey, what's up?' to a few of them, but only get strange expressions and waves out of them.

I peer back into the room once I realize Mom hasn't left it yet. She hasn't moved from the throne chair, she has her head in her hand and she's crying. I feel so bad for her, she can't leave and she needs to more than ever, I don't know what Dad'll do if he has to go one much longer without her. I slowly ajar the door more as I walk in quietly. I walk around the chair to face her, she hears me and her head snaps up to look at me, but it doesn't register right away that it's me, hopefully.

"If you're asking why I'm still in here you can take whatever you have to say and shove it— " she turns and sees it's me, she gasps, "Rosalin!" she says.

"Mom," I say, I bend down the hug her. And as she's trying to dry her face off I decide to strike up a conversation.

"Tough court," I say.

"No kidding. You heard it all, did you?"

"Yeah…look I'm sorry— "

"Oh, no, no, what are you sorry for?"  
"That they made you cry,"

"Oh, I was crying because of your father which believe me is no fault of yours,"

I partially smile, so does she.

"I'm sorry, I hurt him so much he…he's just a different person." she says.

"It's okay."

"No it's not, I went and messed this all up, it's me who's fault this all is,"

"Mom he didn't have to ignore me all these years."

"I know, but…"

"Mom, don't blame yourself, it wasn't all your fault,"

"I guess." she sighs heavily, and looks toward the door. "Man, what I wouldn't give just to smack her so hard she flew right up to the ceiling,"

"Who?"  
"Countess Blackwell," she says trying to imitate a posh person saying it.

"Oh her! I didn't like her either,"

"I don't care, find me, drag me back her, I do not care I am going back with you to Connecticut if it kills me."

I smile, but in the back of my mind I'm thinking, it just might.

**A/N: Five pages in word! Man-o! LOL I want to write the next chapter soooooo bad! So I will! LOL**

**Love,**

**Lizzie**


End file.
